


A Crime of Passion

by saltwatersiren



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatersiren/pseuds/saltwatersiren
Summary: The origin story as to how one Patience Mount and Delia Busby met at training school and how they discovered that each of them liked ladies. Original Characters rather than using existing ones.
Relationships: Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and offer up any feedback good or bad I don't mind. Hopefully I'll upload a chapter a week we shall see if work and social distancing allow me

Unlike her name would suggest Patience Mount rarely felt she had the time to be anything but efficient in everything she did. Everything must be precisely done to the highest standard at all times. The summer of 1958 was turning into a beastly one, the sun blazing down on every inch of her pale skin, with no ounce of shade available especially around the nurse’s home. Patsy exhaled a mouthful of smoke exasperatedly as at least half a dozen families of young nurses buzzed past. It was the start of a new intake term at the London, which meant new trainee nurses straight out of college. Patsy had spent her summer at the nurse’s home continuing to practice forgoing the long journey to Hong Kong to visit her father for the five weeks leave she had. As the only nurse who did not return to their home for the holidays she was drafted in by the matron to help the first year nurses settle in to their new home. 

Patsy had been one of these young excited nurses two years ago except there was no one guiding her into her new home wishing her well on her new medical adventure at the London. Patsy had arrived with one suitcase and two small shoe boxes to hold her most loved possessions. Life hadn’t been so kind to Patsy in her youth the scars of the prisoner of war camp had certainly left their mark, not only on her body but on her heart too. The young woman had always been dedicated to her studies, at first glance no one would suspect that Patsy had been tortured mentally and physically at such a young age. She was incredibly intelligent and sharp minded. Once Patsy had set her mind on something there was no way by hell or high water she was not going to get what she wanted. After being sent to a convent and surviving the wrath of several catholic nuns, she had contacted her father asking for the funds to go to a finishing school so she could begin nursing immediately after her exams. Patsy had moved straight into the nurses home; eager to start her studies, and help those most in need, it was all she had known in the prison camps and although she was unable to save her mother and sister Patsy would curse herself if she were to just sit back and remain the life of privilege she once had before the war. Seeing all these young girls had Patsy reminiscing about her own mother and wondering what she would think about her determination to become a nurse. From birth Patsy and her sister would not have been pushed to take up a trade they would simply be married to wealthy men, politicians or lawyers most likely. 

With a steeled tongued shout Patsy was pulled from her thoughts. Matron had caught Patsy sitting on a nearby wall twiddling her ring finger and thumb in the bustle of the new nurses arriving. Quickly stubbing out her cigarette Patsy brushed down her denim shorts and fiddled with the ends of her currently bottle blonde pigtails. The matron was a stocky woman with a face like an angry rhinoceros; one the girls in Patsy’s class, Francis had described the woman as built like a shit brick house on one of her first nights in the nurses’ home over evening drinks. The woman could play rugby for England in Patsy’s opinion.  
“Nurse Mount I thought you were meant to be assisting these young women, not lolly gagging and ogling the junior doctors?”  
Junior doctors were the furthest thing on Patsy’s mind, who on earth would want to stare at scrawny, eggheads, with far too much brill cream on their hair. Patsy had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, lest she have a ruler across her knuckles from Matron for insubordination.  
“I was just taking a break from this blasted heat Matron, my apologies.” Patsy murmured  
“Well it’s just your luck Ms Mount, the last girl has just turned up with her mother. Please see to it that she is settled and ready for supper at six”  
“Yes Matron” Patsy replied watching the much shorter woman waddle off to her own quarters in the nurses home.  
Patsy approached the small blue car that had just pulled up outside the nurses’ home scuffing her feet along the pavement, silently begrudging not telling Matron that she was busy today. Two dark haired women exited the car the younger of the two bright blue eyed in wonder at the sights of London. Her long dark hair cascading down her back and contrasting against the white sundress she was wearing. Now Patsy might be ogling.  
“Come along carriad this taxi won’t wait forever” said a dark haired stout woman. 

Patsy stepped forward and extended her hand to the younger woman. “Nurse Mount. I mean Patience… you can call me Patsy. Can I just take your name to check you off Matrons list?” How could she be stumbling over her words? It was utterly unprofessional and totally out of character for her. Patsy put the miscommunication down to the heat and the long day of welcoming overly excited 20 something women to London. 

“Busby, Delia Busby. Sorry we’re late, we struggled getting a taxi from the station.”  
Patsy immediately detected the thick welsh accent in the girls voice. But there was something underneath that sweet singsong to her voice something much more caring and strong. Unlike her own voice which often came across cold and distant. Patsy shook herself from her own thoughts. 

“Yes well better late than never I suppose.” Replied Patsy crossing the remaining name off the list Matron had lumbered her with this morning. The older nurse looked up from the clipboard to see the woman who was obviously Delia’s mother struggling to carry two suitcases, a handbag and a small paper bag. Patsy raced towards the woman quickly taking one of the suitcases from the older woman.  
“Oh thank you deer, my grip was slipping on these ruddy bags” 

“Jesus Miss Busby what have you got in this thing? Your own hospital?” Patsy remarked giving a quick smile at the dark haired girl. 

“Thanks mam I can manage from here.” Delia Quickly retrieved the other bags from her mother. Mrs Busby immediately enveloping Delia in a bone crushing hug. 

“I expect letters every week carriad and don’t forget to ring auntie Blot, she’s only a bus away if you get loenly” the woman quickly kissed Delia on the cheek before getting back in the taxi that would take her back to the station. The woman waved out of the back window until it disappeared around the corner. Delia let out a sigh of relief after mother was out of sight. 

“Nervous?” Patsy asked. 

“Quite the opposite” Delia retorted. “I’ve been waiting all my life to get out of that tiny village and it’s finally here” the shorter girl looked up at Patsy with a dazzling smile that could make James Dean’s knees go weak. 

Patsy led the girl into the small building, pointing out the dining room, where the girls did their laundry and the shared bathrooms.  
“This is you Miss Busby” the blonde opened the door revealing the quaint room. “Sorry it’s not exactly the Savoy” Patsy chuckled to herself. As the younger tentatively walked into her new home inspecting the few pieces of furniture. The two women lugged the suitcases on the twin bed in the middle of the room. Patsy huffing and stretching her aching arms.  
“Right I shall let you get settled. Supper is at six and then the common room is open till ten. If you need anything I’m upstairs room 3C.” Patsy didn’t know why she had offered up her residence she had given the rest of the new girls a basic tour and handed them their keys before racing back out the door to make the most of the sun before the cold September rain set in. 

Patsy started backing out of the room shyly. Why was this girl affecting her this much? Sure Patsy had had girl crushes during her time at the convent but that was because there were no boys and yes Delia was a stunning young woman, but that’s the problem she is a woman. Besides ‘I couldn’t be like that’ thought Patsy to herself.  
“Patsy” the girl’s voice almost made Patsy’s head snap clean off her neck to look at her. The brunette smiled and fiddled with the edge of her dress. “Thank you for being so kind” The girl walked towards the blonde pulling her into a fast but tight hug, before busying herself in her suitcase once more. 

Patsy couldn’t help the small smile forming on her lips as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. She decided to take advantage of there being a lack of second and third year nurses and take a brisk shower before supper to clean off the grime of the hot, sweaty day and to quell the blush rising to her cheeks after the short embrace with one particular welsh beauty. Patsy quickly kicked off her shorts and plimsolls before shimmying out of her blouse and undergarments. The cold water was just what she needed, she had always adored being clean, she was pretty sure her natural scent was practically half bleach half talc at this point. Scrubbing at her skin; her thoughts rounded back to Delia, wondering what she smelt like, Patsy thought she would smell like the outdoors and fresh washing ‘pull yourself together Mount’ she scolded she began pondering which area of nursing the brunette would choose to specialise in and how much she would like to stare in those big blue eyes again. Patsy probably should have asked earlier about the nursing, not her eyes of course. The sound of excitable shrieking shook Patsy out of her daydream, quickly wrapping herself in a towel and gathering her things before tip-toeing back to her room.  
Once dressed patsy went about pinning her hair up and coating it with a considerable amount of lacquer to keep its hold. After giving herself a last sprits of perfume there was a faint knock at the door Patsy’s brow furrowed, all of her classmates were home and weren’t arriving till next week. Opening the door slowly in case it was one of the younger nurses already distraught with homesickness Patsy was relieved to see a familiar face. 

“Alright Mount? You still got my emergency stash of gin?” the girl quizzed striding straight into Patsy’s room like no one’s business.  
“Tance? I thought you weren’t coming back till Monday? What are you doing here?” Patsy looked the girl up and down, still perplexed as if she was seeing a ghost.  
Francis ‘Tance’ (a nickname she had gotten from her little brother with a lisp) was a tall, slender north Yorkshire lass with mousy brown hair and legs for days. Her auntie had told her to audition to be a tiller girl in the London Palladium and not to bother with nursing. “Girls don’t need brains when they’ve got legs like yours girl” she had been told on moving in day. Tance was busying herself at the bottom of Patsy’s wardrobe searching for bottle of Gordon’s dry gin she had hidden away in Patsy’s welly boot.  
“Ah ha” the girl said triumphantly brandishing the bottle and displaying it like it was prize to be won at auction. 

“Bev was coming back today for drinks with the fellas at the club so I said I would scrounge a lift off him plus we can source out some fresh blood for you, the new junior doctors are arriving today” Tance remarked wiggling her eyebrows.  
Patsy rolled her eyes. Bedford or ‘Bev’ was Tance’s boyfriend a charming young man, well-kept and handsome enough to be one of the royals as Tance said. Bev was a resident doctor on male surgical and three years older than both of the girls. Both of them had been head over heels for each other the second they met it was a love to last the ages thought Patsy. 

“Ah so you didn’t just miss me then, more of an opportunity to see your beaux” Patsy quipped and winked at her friend. 

“Oi! I did miss you, did you not get my postcard from Butlin’s?” the girl teased as she began to tickle the blonde playfully.

Another knock at the door interrupted the two women, both of them darting their eyes to the open door. It was Delia looking quite flushed from walking in on the two women at war tickling each other.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have interrupted” the brunette looking down to hide her blush.

“You didn’t interrupt Deels. This is Nurse Francis Trainor another third year and my friend” Patsy didn’t mean to emphasise the word friend but subconsciously Patsy wanted Delia to know that her and Tance were strictly platonic.

Tance offered her had to the younger woman “Francis is me mam’s name, call me Tance pet”

Delia let out a breath she had been holding on for some time as she shook the outstretched hand.  
“I was just wondering if you were coming down for supper or if it’s just for the new girls” she said shyly looking back at the floor.

“Well I don’t see why we can’t acquire some tea and cake while you firsties get your marching orders from Matron, right Tance?” Patsy looked back at her friend who was closely inspecting the gin bottle she had set aside on the bedside table. 

“Ah I promised Bev I’d go to the club for a few drinks before the rest of the doctor’s show up” The woman said not so apologetically.

“I think I’ll be flat out if I even take a whiff of alcohol after hauling bags all day.” Chuckled Patsy. “Looks like it’s just you and me Deels” the blonde looked to the younger girl’s face who seemed to brighten up learning that Patsy would be in her company for the evening. 

All three women made their way down stairs Patsy only stopping to give her friend a quick hug goodbye and telling her to give a little knock on her door when she got home safely. The dining area which usually consisted of a couple of tables dotted about had been rearranged to resemble a conference room with all the chairs facing inwards, Matron sat at the head of the horseshoe shape. There was a gaggle of girls sat together on one side idly chatting about where they were from and what their parents did. Patsy turned to the side table that was decorated with a couple of plates of scones and a sponge cake. Patsy quickly picked up two plates passing one to Delia. Cake now acquired Patsy had planned on slipping out before Matron started barking orders. 

“Nurse Mount I was wondering if you might stay for the orientation just in case I forget to tell the girls anything about their stay at the nurses’ home although that is highly doubtful. But some of these girls might have questions” The matrons manner always reminded Patsy of the evil stepmother from Cinderella, patronising and never relinquishing control. Patsy gave a quick smile and nod and sat herself down next to Delia who had joined in a conversation about which girl had had the most boyfriends. Well not so much joined in as listening intently. Just as Delia was about have some input on the conversation Matron gave her hands a loud clap drawing the attention to the matter at hand. 

“Right Ladies, My name is Mrs Truscott but you will call me Matron; when referring to one another when talking to me you will address them as Nurse followed by their last name. There are no males allowed into the nurse’s home it has been this way and will continue that way as long as there is breath in my body understood. Any girl found to be harbouring any gentlemen friends will find themselves quickly kicked to the curb. I will not have any girl besmirching the reputation of this fine teaching hospital. Dinner is served at 17:30, please write if you will be present at dinner for the week on the list outside my office. If your name is not on the list there will be no dinner for you. I run a tight ship girls and I intend to keep it that way… There is strictly no alcohol allowed on the premises I shall not have unkempt nurses in my department”  
Delia looked at Patsy and smiled remembering the bottle of gin she had seen in Patsy’s room earlier. ‘what a dark horse’ thought Delia ‘I thought she’d have been a stickler for the rules’ not noticing her lack of concentration Patsy nudged Delia’s arm for her to turn back and pay attention to Matron.  
“Smoking is permitted but not in communal areas. And lastly girls if I suspect any foul play the hospital warden will escort you down to the police station, you will be stripped of your nursing position and face the courts”

A chubby, curly haired girl with glasses raised her hand looking dumbfounded.  
“Yes Nurse?” Matron quizzed leaving a pause for the girl to fill in her the space for her last name.

“Ramsey, Nurse Ramsey. Excuse me Matron but I’m not quite sure what you mean by foul play” 

Matron stiffened her posture and cleared her throat “Thank you Nurse Ramsey, I am speaking about the most ungodly acts that are committable within these walls” The group of young women beginning to whisper their interest peaked. “The policy on homosexuality for the hospital is punishable by immediate dismissal followed by trial in the justice court” I’m not saying it will happen but we did have an incident three years ago with two junior doctors. And I most certainly don’t expect any of that kind of disgusting behaviour from any of you ladies.” 

All of the new nurses looked around disgusted and perplexed as to why Matron would even suggest such a thing. Patsy managed to take a quick glance at Delia who was looking down at her lap picking at her nails. Patsy let out a quiet sigh feeling that all the eyes in the room were on her the tips of her ears starting to turn red remembering who she had daydreamed about Delia in the shower. 

“Oh and one more thing ladies before I let you go. Please make sure no loud music is played past 22:00 as not to disturb those with early shifts. You have tomorrow to find your feet until your formal training starts on Monday. Goodnight ladies I hope you find our facilities pleasant. Nurse Mount will answer any questions you have.” Giving Patsy another nod to identify her to the new girls.  
Matron made a start to get up signalling the young nurses to begin shuffling out of the room. The room soon became silent, Patsy and Delia the only ones left.

“Well that wasn’t so bad” the welsh woman remarked, still not looking up from her nails. “Those poor doctors though, to lose your position over something that seems so trivial”

Patsy was taken aback, Delia wasn’t disgusted by people of that sort, she was even Patsy would dare say sympathetic. Not knowing what to say in response Patsy let out a quiet hum in agreement. The blonde slapped her knees before rising to her feet. “Come on old thing I’ll show you where to hide your emergency alcohol supplies, so Matron won’t whip you”  
The two women made their way back to Delia’s room side by side enjoying light conversation about the other girls. Just as they approached Delia’s room their hands brushed accidentally, giving both of them an electric shock, both of them giggling off the unreadable air between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late Easter and work got in the way

The first three weeks of term had been gruelling, Patsy had been back on male surgical again with at least three new first years who barely knew how to take someone’s blood pressure never mind administering medication and prepping for surgery. The weeks had crawled by, anyone would think that such long days would cause you to sleep like a log. But not for Patsy. This was the 8th night in a row she found herself wandering down to the front porch of the nurse’s home to light up a cigarette and sit alone with her thoughts as sleep evaded her. 

During her time in the prisoner of war camp, whenever she would awake after night terrors, fearing the next inevitable tirade from the guards; her sister Harriet would crawl next to her, stroke her hair and whisper stories about the underwater creatures they saw during their childhood in Singapore claiming that once she swore she saw a mermaid with jet black hair and blue skin. How she wished her older sister was here now with her to make up stories of mystical creatures and their adventures in the tropical sun as they lulled her back to sleep. Patsy felt a million miles away, but like she barely existed outside of the clinical walls of the hospital, the woman took a long drag of her cigarette as she became startled to hear footsteps approaching. Pats looked up to see two first years obviously coming back from their first late shift eye-bags practically down to their knees and limbs dragging on their way to bed. 

Patsy chuckled to herself thinking back on how enthusiastic the newbies had been three weeks ago compared to now. 2 of the girls had already been in Matrons office crying about missing their families or that training school was nothing like what they had read about in those magazines they’d read at the hairdressers. 

“Pats” a faint voice reached out to her. 

It was Delia. Dark hair pulled back into a neat bun that could be barely seen for the huge woollen scarf wrapped around her neck and half her face. 

“Enjoying the evening air Busby” she smirked before taking another drag. 

“If anyone told me that night shifts were easier than getting up at the crack of dawn to help milk the cows down at the farm I’d have signed up to be a nurse from the age of five. Why are you up, don’t you have a fourteen hour shift tomorrow?” Delia let her satchel fall off her shoulder and slumped down on the bench next to Patsy, shifting to relieve the crick in her neck. 

“Couldn’t sleep” Patsy said flicking the ash off her cigarette. 

“Could…. Could I try one of those Pats? I’ve never had a cigarette before” Delia said slightly embarrassed of how naïve she must seem. 

“You’ve never? Not even behind the bike sheds at school?” Patsy was astonished. She’d been sneaking cigarettes since she was 15. Running away from the nuns towards the toilets and down the side wall to escape to the nearby woods to finish their tiny hand roll cigs. 

“Nope never” Delia looking at her shoes in embarrassment. 

“Why Miss Busby it would be an honour to take your smoking virginity. Don’t worry I’ll talk you through it” giving a sly wink, the brunette was turning as red as a beetroot.   
Patsy passed her one of her cigarettes out of her tin, extinguishing the one in her hand and taking a new one to perform a lesson on Delia’s first drag. Mirroring Patsy’s actions the brunette brought the paper to her lips, then taking the zippo lighter from Patsy and lighting the end. 

“Inhale slightly as you light up old thing” Patsy said prompting the younger woman. 

Delia immediately started coughing the musky taste of smoke and tobacco hitting the back of her throat, making her eyes water. Coughing and spluttering she handed the cigarette back to Patsy.

“How do you make that look so elegant when it tastes so vile and makes your lungs collapse?” Delia started rifling through her bag searching for her flask so she could take a swig of the lukewarm tea to clear her airways. 

“My mother used to say smoking is a fashion, you wear it as confidently as a new pair of heels” Patsy sighed, she didn’t talk about her family often, people tend to get awkward around you when you mention that you were a prisoner of war and watched half your family die. She gave a small smile towards the woman stubbing both of the cigarettes out. 

“Aren’t you going to finish those” Delia asked half shocked half confused by how Patsy had wasted one of her cigarettes on her. 

“No, dreadful things they are, I should really stop but I get a little tetchy without them” the blonde said bumping her arm into the other woman. “Aren’t you tired?” 

“I should be, but I don’t feel it, I’ve just rebelled and had my first cigarette I feel like I could do anything like run through the street waving my bra like a flag. But don’t dare me to do that I may end up with a black eye” The Welshwoman chuckled. “So what does your mother do apart from elegantly smoke and wear high heels?”   
Patsy gulped audibly and looked down at her feet and picking at her hands. 

“She…She died when I was young” 

“Oh Patsy I’m so sorry” Delia rubbed Patsy’s back with one hand to comfort her, feeling several little raised bumps between her shoulder blades. Delia had only felt bumps like these a few times. They felt like the whipping marks on the horses at her uncles’ farm. Delia put two and two together, her mother dying, Patsy going to a convent and the whip marks on her back, drawing the taller woman closer to her, Patsy began to sniffle. Delia wiped away a tear that was rolling down Patsy’s cheek “If you ever want to talk about it I’m here. And I promise I won’t tell a soul” she put three fingers up “Guides honour”. 

“You were a girl guide?” the blonde let out a small laugh. 

“Well no, Pembrokeshire is too small to have a guides group, but I would have been if we had one”.  
The two women laughed for a while and drifted into a comfortable silence. Patsy let out a yawn drawing Delia’s attention to her full lips and her smooth skin almost glowing from the moonlight on the dark September night. 

“Come along Pats let’s get you to bed” the younger woman pulled the blonde to her feet. Never unclasping hands they walked through the dark corridors of the nurse’s home. Arriving at Patsy’s door the younger woman wrapped Patsy in a hug, just like she had done three weeks ago when she had helped her move in. except this time, the brunette raised herself a little onto her tip toes to leave a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “Goodnight Cariad.” The brunette gave Patsy’s had a slight squeeze before disappearing into the dark.   
Patsy’s cheek stung as if she’d just been slapped, her face was warm and she began sweating. It had been so long since Patsy had had anything close to intimate affection from anyone. She brought her hand up to the spot where the shorter woman had placed her soft, supple lips on her face. The sting had gone, turning into a tingle that seemed to warm her whole body. Patsy silently thanked god for the darkness as she was pretty sure she was blushing from head to toe. The blonde quickly unlocked her door and flopped down onto her bed thinking of the little Welsh beauty and how she had offered her comfort and asked no questions and had not been completely disgusted learning about her scars. How she had held her close to calm her tears and knew how to cheer her up instantly. Patsy rolled onto her side and soon drifted off to sleep. That was the last time Patsy had a sleepless night that term. 

As morning broke Patsy faintly remembered how she had opened up to Delia about her mother and how she felt comfort from the young woman. Patsy didn’t have many close friends, the less friends you have the less anyone has to know your business thought Patsy. The distant smell of toast roused Patsy from her half-awake thoughts as she glanced at her watch realising she had minimal time to get ready before her shift started. She quickly tamed her hair throwing it up into a ponytail, no time for backcombing today. Patsy swiftly pulled on her uniform, the only good thing about it was that she didn’t have to decide what to wear on a morning. Racing down the stairs she stopped by the kitchen to grab a slice of toast with marmalade that she could wolf down on her walk to work. 

Delia and the other two girls who Patsy vaguely remembered coming home last night were sat around one of the breakfast tables, tea in hand, dressing gowns on and hair in rollers. Patsy gave the brunette a quick squeeze on her shoulders before making her way to the door. 

“Well I’ve never had a boyfriend, nor do I want one” She could hear the Welsh woman retort. “I haven’t even really kissed a boy except on the playground in junior school. Although David Keegan from the village over did promise me he’d marry me if were still single by thirty” the brunette turned and gave Patsy a small smirk “Although Nurse Mount gave me a quick lesson in smoking seduction last night” winking at the blonde. 

Patsy’s ears were turning pink her stomach knotting and her knees going week. Before the other two first years could open their mouths Patsy was out the door speed walking towards the male surgical unit. Checking her watch as she approached the heavy white doors Patsy decided she had just enough time to have a morning cigarette and hopefully calm her pounding heart. Why did Delia bring such a thing up? Not only could they get in trouble, Patsy had an ice queen reputation to uphold. Tears started to prick her eyes as she thought about Delia and how she’d felt safe last night, panic started to settle in. What if Delia had told the other girls about her past? What if she’d told the other girls that patsy had near fallen over when Delia kissed her cheek? She was adamant that Delia must have known that Patsy had been as red as a lobster once she’d left. Anger was rising in Patsy now she felt betrayed and a tiny bit jealous that Delia was boasting about some dumb boy like all of the other airhead first years. She’s never mentioned him before he can’t be anything special thought Patsy. As the blonde took her last drag of her cigarette she straightened her back, squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw, she couldn’t let anyone see any cracks in the confident exterior she put up, holding back so many things from so many people could be exhausting, but it was not proper to be emotional. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Patsy aside from giving one junior doctors his marching orders for calling all the nurses on the unit “darlin’” Every inch of Patsy ached from the day and the emotional weight she felt on her shoulders. She slowly made her way back to the nurse’s home finally sitting on the bench she had seen Delia the night before. Speak of the devil and he shall appear as she spotted Delia walking towards the Junior Doctors quarters. Patsy shouldn’t be interested in what Delia was doing she had betrayed her trust. A young dark haired man in a suit waltz out of his quarters towards the petite brunette and handed her a small paper bag. The two chatted for a while Delia laughing quite loudly every so often. Now Patsy was seething, that little tramp! She was probably telling him all about how she’d got a third year flustered. Well if that’s how Delia wanted it she would soon meet Patsy’s mean side. Patsy looked up from her cigarette just to catch Delia kiss the young man on the cheek. 

Delia skipped back towards the nurse’s house, paper bag in hand. 

“Pats do you fancy-“Delia couldn’t finish her sentence for Patsy’s icy tone cutting through her. 

“Nurse Busby do I need to remind you that it is not very becoming of a nurse to meet young men in the street at this hour” The blonde not meeting Delia’s eye.   
The short woman was in shock. This was not the Patsy she knew. The Patsy who nicknamed her “Deels” The woman who she had comforted last night. Delia was not stranger to passive aggression, hell her mother was well her mother. Delia swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed. And chocked out a small “No Nurse Mount” before skulking to her room. 

Delia sat in her room, removing her cardigan and heels before picking up the brown paper package looking down at the dozen or so welsh pastries her cousin had brought her from Hornsey. She sighed as she took a bite and letting a single tear roll down her face.   
Outside Patsy was lighting up her third cigarette except her lighter wasn’t working, or the wind was blowing the wrong way. Either way the world was just trying to piss her off today she was sure of it. She threw down the lighter in frustration. 

“Jesus, what’s that lighter ever done to you?” Patsy didn’t need to look up, the sarcasm alone would identify the voice came from Tance. The tall woman picked up the metal box lighter and held it up to Patsy’s cigarette cupping slightly with her hand. “So who’s made you have a bee in your bonnet today Mount” Tance elbowed Patsy in the ribs causing her to smirk just a little 

“Tance, what do they call that psyche chap Bev is chums with?” Pats asked rolling her finger on her thumb idly

“Pete I think his name is why” replied Tance, lighting up her own cigarette. 

“I want you to set us up. But not like alone, you and Bev should come with us so that you can remind me to be nice to the poor chap”   
Tance’s eyes lit up, finally her best friend and her boyfriend’s best friend were going to make a go of it! She couldn’t wait to talk dresses and make up and where to go and what to do. 

Meanwhile Patsy couldn’t stop thinking about Delia and why that woman kissed everyone on the cheek. Absentmindedly Patsy caressed her own cheek in that same spot the Welsh woman’s lips had been. 

I had been over a week since Patsy had snapped at Delia the two had avoided each other since that night. Patsy had started grabbing breakfast from a local bakers on her way to work and picking up all of the overtime she could get her hands on. Delia had been going to her aunties on all her days off getting back late on the bus and virtually sprinting up to her room. It had taken a while for Patsy and Tance’s rotas to sync so that the two women could organise their double date. The night had finally come and Tance was busying herself taking out all of the pin curls she had placed carefully around her head. “The chaps are going to meat us at the Three Legged Mare at eight, oh Pats do try and lighten up you look like you’ve just been shat on by a pigeon”   
Patsy let out an exasperated sigh and continued to apply her eyeliner. 

“I just don’t know Tance, are you sure Pete even likes me”

“Pats you are five foot nine of pure sex appeal how could he not fancy you” The Yorkshire woman giving the apprehensive blonde a wink. 

Patsy shook herself and began to apply her lipstick. Within 15 minutes both women were ready and making their way out of the nurse’s home. Just as they made their way out of the door Patsy bumped into someone, knocking her into Tance. Patsy looked up to see the small brunette staring back at her. Time seemed to keep still for a few seconds as the two women stared at each other. Delia’s eyes were all pink and puffy as though she had been crying and her shoulders were slouched ready to curl up and disappear. Delia on the other hand was shell shocked with how Patsy looked. She was gorgeous, every hair was in place, her skin was glowing with the minimal makeup the blonde was wearing and those blue eyes felt like they were looking straight into Delia’s soul. 

Delia muttered a quiet “sorry” before rushing past pulling her hands to her face as her tears started to flow. 

“What’s the matter with Busby?” Tance asked confused by what had just happened 

“No idea” Patsy did not want to have that conversation about how she had snapped at the other girl because she was….. Jealous. Not jealous of Delia talking to other people. Jealous of those people Delia was talking to, that she wasn’t getting all of Delia’s attention. Patsy had never felt like this before, full of anger and hurt over someone she wanted to be near. Was she going on this date to make Delia jealous or to make herself feel better over how she was feeling towards Delia?   
The two women made idle conversation on the way to the pub finding the two men already inside smoking with a pint in hand.

“Two gin and tonics ladies” Bev nodded at the two glasses opposite him. 

The other man sat with Bev stood and took Patsy’s hand and brought it to his lips. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you” Patsy was immediately blushing. No one had ever been so chivalrous towards her before. Tance did a slight cough to prompt Patsy to say something in return. 

“Oh, it’s lovely to meet you too” she said sitting down taking a gulp of the tart drink to calm her nerves. Patsy couldn’t stop looking at the young man sat across from her. He was dressed in a smart brown suit with a burgundy tie, his dark hair clean and neat with a slight sheen to it, the round glasses framing his deep brown eyes. Patsy could see him looking over at her too both of them blushing as they’d catch each other’s eye. 

“I heard wind that there’s a live band on tonight in the Blind Beggar just off White Chapple if you ladies fancy a dance” Asked Bev looking promisingly at Tance. 

“Ooooh yes!” exclaimed the woman “Patsy is an excellent dancer Pete, we should all go” 

The two couples walked down to the dark streets to the tube station the club wasn’t very far but cobbles are murder on ones heels patsy had said to the others. When leaving the station Pete grabbed Patsy’s hand. It didn’t feel anything like Delia’s. Delia’s hands were soft yet warn from living in the countryside. Small yet perfectly sized to fit in her own hand and comforting in her time of need. Pete’s hands were calloused and rough, his grasp a little to firm on her hand for Patsy’s liking. His hands were big and burly and nowhere near as delicate as the short Welshwoman. Their hands began to become clammy, Patsy was inwardly repulsed at the mans’ sweaty hands and drew her hand away to wipe it on the side of her dress. The closer they got to the Blind Beggar the louder they could hear the music. By the sounds of it there was a whole six person swing band; not as romantic as Bev had thought for the new couple as he had hoped but Tance and Pats were ready to let off some steam from their gruelling week at work. The women both racing towards the door and finding a spot on the crowded dance floor, bopping and swaying their hips. 

Patsy was feeling much better the music and upbeat dancing had cleared her mind of everything. 

“Mind if I cut in” Pats heard from behind her and was tapped on the shoulder. Bev and Pete were waiting expectedly to take up a dance with their respective dates. Pete placed his hands on Patsy’s waist so Patsy could place her hands around his neck, bringing them closer together. The men had obviously engrossed in some form of drinking game as Pete’s breathe smelt like ale and smoke. Patsy tried not to turn up her nose.

“They make a cute couple don’t they” the taller man said bringing his face close to Patsy’s ear. Now Patsy was definitely grimacing at the smell. 

“They’re so in love, hard to imagine them ever being apart really” Patsy looked at her best friend who reached up to give her love a kiss and smiled. Pete took this as the go ahead to dip his head and take Patsy’s lips for his own. Patsy closed her eyes and tried willing herself to enjoy the moment, but there was no excitement no spark. Yes Pete was attractive but he seemed to have the emotional range of a hairbrush and his now chivalrous charm fading into arrogance. The musky taste of the man’s lips and tongue made Patsy’s stomach turn, as she tried to withdraw she felt a hand holding her head in place to keep her still while Pete tried to probe Patsy’s mouth with his tongue again. Tance making an encouraging “woooo” noise made the man break away from Patsy to give a smirk at his friend. Patsy saw her escape and managed to turn and head for the ladies toilets where she could find some solace for her thoughts. The blonde ran the tap in the small bathroom and splashed some of the cool water on her skin. Her eyeliner now smudged from her struggling during the kiss. Patsy felt sick.

The woman had only ever kissed one other person. Lily. It wasn’t what you would call a romantic kiss. It had been in Patsy’s first year at training school and she and Lily were fast friends. Lily had never kissed anyone either and was preparing for a date with a junior doctor. Nervously the girl had asked if she could practice kissing with her. Patsy had originally laughed off the idea, however after a few scotches and a listen to Lily’s radio, the two were splayed across Lily’s bed a mixture of hands, teeth, lips and tongues. Patsy had felt like she was on fire, every nerve ending burning brightly with excitement and her heart a flutter with the unfamiliar feeling of another’s lips on her own. Lily had gone on her date the next day and against her better judgement had brought the young doctor back to her accommodation. Safe to say Lily was gone within the week. Patsy had received a letter from her thanking Pats for her help as she had moved out of the nurse’s home and onwards with her life with her gentleman friend and was now expecting. Patsy had vowed not to practice anymore. 

Patsy needed air and she needed it now. Barging past couples and men holding pints she eventually made it to the front door of the hall and headed down a side ally to light up a cigarette taking a large drag tapping her foot debating what her next action should be. She couldn’t leave Tance but she couldn’t stay here.   
“Hey gorgeous” a feeling of dread washed down Patsy’s spine as she recognised Pete’s slurred voice. Patsy turned round as Pete put both hands either side of Patsy’s head trapping her against the wall. 

“Thought you were running away from me sunshine” the drunk man said starting to kiss up Patsy’s neck. His lips sloppy and unco-ordinated. 

“Just needed some air” Patsy managed to force out. “Look lets go back inside” Patsy tried to push on the man’s chest hoping that he would follow suit. 

“Maybe I don’t feel like sharing you with all those people at the minute” his hands sliding down Patsy’s shoulders and round her back to pull her to him. Pete smashed their lips together violently making Patsy whimper in pain as her lip was snagged by the man’s teeth. Struggling Patsy let out yelps where she could to attract anyone’s attention. No one was coming for her, she had to do something to save herself. Pats raised her hand and brought it harshly down to collide with Pete’s cheek 

“What I thought you liked me, showing off in your dress with your makeup. You little tart” 

“Look I think you’ve had too much to drink. Let’s just leave this here.” 

“You frigid little bitch” Pete brought his hand up to strike Patsy. She froze in the moment her mind flashing her images of the camp, being struck by soldier after soldier. Her mother crying in pain as she was beaten. 

“Oi” the booming voice caught Pete’s attention. It was Tance and Bev obviously looking for their friends, never expecting them to walk into this situation. Bev picked up the slightly shorter man by his collar. “Leave her alone Wilkinson or you’ll deal with me” Bev spat at the young man as he scarpered away.   
Tance walked with her arm around pats, Bev putting his jacket around the woman to keep her warm, hailing a taxi with his other arm. Patsy remained silent the whole taxi journey home. Tance led Patsy to the Nurses home door giving a short farewell to Bev. 

Pats left the two lovers and wandered down the hall still grasping Bev’s jacket. Patsy didn’t know where her feet were taking her subconscious just new that she must do something. Knocking on the door she tentatively opened it to the room. She couldn’t hold it in any longer she began to sob taking deep inhalations to catch her breath. The room’s owner rushing over to the crying beauty. 

“Pats, what’s happened?” the blonde shook as Delia held her in her arms.


End file.
